


R is for revenge on Roman

by Ironicprincessemo



Series: Pee for prank series [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Desperation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omorashi, Revenge, Swearing, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironicprincessemo/pseuds/Ironicprincessemo
Summary: I'll make him pay for what he did to you" remus growled lifting up his morning star in demonstrationI have a different plan in mind. I'm sure the light sides would love one of your bathroom remodels. place a water feature where the toilet should be. You know how hard one of  your messes is for them to  a clean up and if I'm not mistaken then it should be one of their brainstorming sessions which should keep them, especially roman, quite busy" janus smirkedAfter roman causes  Janus to wet himself in the events pee is for prank remus helps janus teach roman his lessonBasically the revenge plan i came up with for pee is for prank?
Relationships: demus - Relationship
Series: Pee for prank series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032918
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	R is for revenge on Roman

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to do  
> Poor roman  
> Enjoy 😊

Roman watched as deceit had walked off soaked pajama bottoms clinging to him. Guilt gnawing at his stomach. He really hadn’t meant for deceit to wet himself and he had tried to apologise albeit ineffectively then Janus had again reminded him that maybe he wasn’t as good as he made himself out to be 

He cleared his throat, hoping the action would clear his mind of his guilt. He couldn’t afford to dwell on it, at least not now. He had a brainstorming session in less than an hour and no ideas, not ones he deemed good enough, anyway.

He went back to his room and hunched over his desk, taking sips from a water bottle whenever he felt stuck as he had read somewhere keeping hydrated helps with creativity

An hour and two water bottles later he had a few concepts to bring to the brainstorming session that weren’t completely terrible

Another idea that didn’t seem entirely terrible was going to the bathroom before rising up. The water he had drunk had caught up with him, and he would appreciate going sooner than later. That idea however was shot down when he felt the tugging at his chest Thomas was summoning him and he couldn’t leave him waiting.

‘Unlike deceit’ his mind making him feel guilty all over again

He sunk down telling himself not to worry it would be less than an hour most of the time they were

Wow, he really was the embodiment of fanciful and wishful thinking, wasn’t he because it had been an hour and a half and they were nowhere near being done? He was subtly shifting from foot to foot now, though no-one noticed he usually moved around quite a lot when he was passionately explaining his ideas.

“Hey Thomas, are we nearly done?” Patton asked ‘ “cause I sort of have to pee” he said giving an awkward, embarrassed smile.

“Oh, sure, I just need to complete these ideas with roman so you guys can leave if you want”

So they sunk out, leaving roman struggling not to feel jealous that Patton could get the relief that he also needed badly

“Do you want a quick break as well?” Thomas asked his creative side

Roman was quick to dismiss it, though he didn’t want to stop the flow (ha wording) of creative ideas just because he needed a bio break he had lasted longer before on quests in the imagination he had waited then so he could wait now.

Patton rose up outside the bathroom door to find both the room and corridor flooded and the room being thoroughly trashed

On the partially open door was a post it note it read : I trashed the bathroom why you may ask? Well, ask roman he knows what he did - duke Remus 

He loved the kiddo but he couldn’t deny it was pretty bad timing, he couldn’t just snap away one of Remus’s messes he wasn’t the best with changing the mind palace. roman and Remus could do it well enough and even they had to have full concentration to make sure things didn’t go wrong

He knew that from experience that Remus’s messes took about a day to be cleaned up on its own, but he needed a solution for the other problem now 

He knew that there was a bathroom on the dark side and even though it was sort of awkward to ask to use it he didn’t have much of a choice 

He sunk down to the darkside common room, praying he wasn’t interrupting ‘something’ like he had accidentally the last time when he had tried to invite them both to movie night. Trying to pretend nothing had happened the next morning had been interesting to say the least 

Deceit and Remus were peacefully watching their low budget gravest having nearly completely forgotten their revenge plan on Roman so they were a little caught off guard when Patton rose up fidgeting a little

“Ah Patton what do we owe the pleasant surprise another movie night invitation i assume?” Janus smirked remembering the last time Patton had tried to invite them both to movie night “though we’ll both have to decline we’re not really up for that much social interaction right now”

“No, no, no, it’s not that. i just need to pee but our bathroom has been flooded I was hoping that i could use yours” Patton had said in such a rush that deceit was surprised he understood it all

“Remus, why would you flood their bathroom” Janus said in mock surprise and slight annoyance (roman wasn’t the only one who could act)

“I do What I Want when I want! I’m a creature of chaos JJ”

So can I? Use the bathroom? i mean" Patton said butting in to the conversation he didn’t mean to but it was getting kinda urgent he already put it off a while before he had excused himself from the brainstorming session

“Oh yes, why of course” he said gesturing toward the bathroom “I’m sorry for the inconvenience” he apologised profusely and honestly and he had meant it because Patton was collateral damage.

Patton dashed off to the bathroom causing Remus to snicker at him a little

About a minute later Patton came back he thanked Janus, again 

before leaving

Roman was not having a fun time, he couldn’t remember a time he’d been this desperate to use the bathroom. He was glad Thomas couldn’t see his fidgeting behind the desk. He couldn’t stop his legs twisting together, and when they weren’t twisted together tighter than a German pretzel, they were constantly jittering in place.

“We’ve been at this hours i think that’s enough progress for today” Thomas said stretching trying to dislodge the stiffness in his back that had settled long into sitting like he had 

Roman uncrossed his legs to stand up, but it caused him to leak before his hands went to his crotch on instinct. Luckily Thomas couldn’t see it thank hercules.

It took a few moments before roman felt he could safely stand up without wetting himself removing his hands from his crotch “s sounds like a g great idea Thomas” roman stuttered out

“You okay roman?” Thomas asked concerned 

“I just need a break is all I’ll be fine Thomas” roman said forcing a smile “see you later” he said sinking out

He rose up, rushing over to the bathroom door letting out an embarrassing involuntary whine, upon finding it locked

“er kiddo you okay?” Patton said placing a hand on the tense prince’s shoulder

“Why is the bathroom locked padre” he voiced hesitantly he had a feeling he wouldn’t like the answer

“Oh Remus flooded it pretty thorough job as well”patton cringed upon seeing roman’s eyes widen in horror as if he had said Disney was cancelled forever" “something about you knowing what you did, so is it a sibling prank war or something? “

“Something like that” roman lied. He should have known Remus would do something like this to ‘defend the honor’ of that slippery snake.

“I need the bathroom Patton” roman said emphasizing ‘need’ as he bounced on the balls of his feet out of necessity, rather than his usual theatrics

“Oh, of course. Janus let me use the dark side bathroom so I’m sure if you ask him he’d let you,” Patton beamed 

“Great” he muttered to himself that was the last thing he needed to hear, basically having to beg his rival to use the bathroom it was tragically poetic (a little too poetic to be coincidence roman would later realise) he knew deceit wouldn’t be as ‘generous’ with him

But wave after painful wave of pressure assaulted him, pushing a small spurt of urine into his red boxers so he knew it was grovelling at the feet of his near enemy or hydrate the carpet with his liquids

He sunk down to the dark sides commons the idea to sneak to the bathroom briefly crossed his mind before deciding against it as

He didn’t know what either dark side would do if they caught him seemingly infiltrating the dark side

Roman rose in the middle of the Darkside commons instantly trying to still his relentless squirming when he saw his brother and deceit (not that it really worked, seeing that the movement was completely involuntary, the only way to keep from wetting the dark carpet beneath him)

“Ah roman, how unexpected oh why, you look awfully uncomfortable, whatever is the matter?” Janus greeted, feigning ignorance.

Instead of coming up with some clever or witty retort as most of his efforts were going to not wetting himself like an absolute toddler he said “I look uncomfortable because I really really am” he said and despite his efforts a small leak escaped him again forcing him to cross his legs together tighter and push his thighs together, sucking in a breath through gritted teeth 

“Well, something must have urged you to come here is there something you need, roman?” reveling in the wordplay just a little

“I need to pee but the bathroom has been flooded,” he said, sending a pointed glare at Remus

Not that it had any effect on him

“How unfortunate” deceit drawled placing a hand on his chest in mock sympathy

“Let me use the bathroom... Please” roman asks, hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt so he doesn’t give in to the childish need to hold himself in front of the two

“And why should he do that?” Remus said sounding dangerously amused 

“Because I Can’t use the stupid bathroom over on the light side because you flooded it and I really need to go” 

“Come on, it’s just a prank bro, no need to get worked up about it,” Remus said with a shit-eating grin on his face 

“No, you did this on purpose” 

“This story is sounding very familiar, isn’t it roman? “deceit questioned a partially smug look on his face petting what looked like a combination between dog, snake and octopus like a James bond villan 

“I know what you’re doing, this isn’t funny I’m desperate” roman said metaphorical flames of embarrassment licking at his cheeks leaving them tinted a rosy pink 

“This is giving me a proper sense of deja vu” Janus said, forcing himself to ignore his own embarrassment at bringing up the topic

“I get it karma’s a bitch. What I did was wrong, stupid and petty you definitely didn’t deserve me doing that to you. I’ll never do it again but I really do need to go and I don’t know if I can wait any longer... Janus please “roman begged, voice full of sincerity.

Janus was shocked into silence for a few seconds at the fact roman was telling the full truth and hearing him use his name properly for the first time” it’s just down the hall the second door you come to"

Roman was shaking as he slowly uncrossed his legs to walk, his hands not -so- subtly going to his pockets so he could, somewhat discreetly, hold himself luckily a warning glare from Janus stopped Remus from teasing roman

Each step hurt him, his bladder seeming far too easy to jostle liquid threatening to spill. Once he had left their line of sight, he gripped himself tightly with both hands, leaving dignity to be desired, allowing himself a quiet whimper and he felt like he was about to lose it. He forced himself to continue making a desperate dash to the bathroom door, slamming it open; it hitting the wall with the force

He struggled with his belt letting out a string of curses that Patton would not be best pleased to hear but finally broke free from the confines of his underwear and even with the overwhelming desperation he’d felt his body still took a little convincing that it could let go after so long of holding

Oh, and the relief. Oh god the relief it was indescribable (that meaning a lot when he was the embodiment of creativity and a lot of his job was describing things) he had to put a hand on the wall to steady himself against the dizzying relief. He felt light-headed in a good way and hazy like daydream mode but like a 1000 times better. Moaning involuntarily his eyes rolled to the back of his skull as his stream finally tapered off leaving him empty.

Now roman was loud even when not trying to be and the fact that roman had neglected to close the door meant that the two dark sides had heard everything even from down the hall

Deceit turned up the tv so they could pretend they hadn’t just heard everything

Roman cringed as he put his clothes back in to place his boxers cold and damp against his skin, an unpleasant reminder of just how close he’d come to an accident... well no one needed to know about that

He left the bathroom walking back to the dark side commons " er thanks" roman said suddenly feeling awkward 

"I'm Thomas's self preservation it would be stupid of me to damage his ego's ego."

"Right that makes sense" roman said going to sink out so he could get rid of remus's mess so no one else would be stuck in the same predicament  
When roman left remus asked janus "was it just because it could be bad for Thomas?" smirking already knowing on the answer 

"Yes" janus said adamantly 

"Cut the bullshit janus you felt bad" remus said laughing seeing janus's face heat up 

"Maybe, but I'm sure he's learnt his lesson" 

"Aww you're just a big softie aren't ya?" Remus said booping janus on the nose 

"I'll bite you, bitch" 

"Ooh kinky"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i hope you enjoyed
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment as they really inspire me to keep writing so either constructive criticism or story suggestions or even just your general thoughts on the story 😊


End file.
